I Will Never Forget
by EpicWolf2
Summary: Can't think of a good summary for this. Read and find out. RxS one-shot. Enjoy! Cx


**One-Shot I thought of after remembering this other one-shot I read. I know you were expecting an update on one of my other stories but this is wat u get for now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime**

* * *

**No One's POV**

"Rein, it's time to head home. Let's go." Fine said as she walked next to her. Rein picked up her bag and walked next to her sister. _It's time to visit the them again._

"Fine, one we reach the second intersection, I'll be heading somewhere else." Rein said cheerfully.

"Again? Well ok." Fine replied. "Let me guess, you're going to the orphanage?" Rein nodded happily. The both of them walked out of the classroom and out the school's front door. Rein looked at the tree. _Spring is so close to ending._ She sighed. As they walked, they tried asking each other if they knew what their homework was tonight but sadly both of them missed the homework when they announced it.

"Man! Our grades are gonna drop again!" Rein whined.

"This is bad! We're gonna have to start taking extra classes if we start failing!" Fine stated.

"I don't want extra classes! There's already enough work as is!"

"I know right! I can't believe they expect us to learn all these things in just ten months." Fine was about to continue her ranting when Rein had to cut in.

"This is where I'm going. See you later Fine!" Rein said as she ran off and waved good-bye. "If you find out the homework, tell me ok?!" Rein called. Fine and nodded and Rein turned around without listening to any further replies. _I wonder how they're doing?_ Rein ran as fast as she could, eager to meet the ones she met everyday. She ran at least two more blocks before slowing to a stop in front of an orphanage.

Rein walked down the pathway that lead to the door, smiling gleefully to herself. Rein knocked on the door and someone opened it a couple seconds later. "Welcome back Rein. They're outside playing in the small park." the lady said. She was the owner of the orphanage.

"Thank you Camelot. They seem to be enjoying the knew playground that was built." Rein said as she glanced out the windows that revealed a new shiny playground.

"Of course! The children were so excited the first day it was open. Sadly you weren't there." Camelot said as she watched some of the kids run up the stairs.

Rein sighed. "What can I say? School is just so evil sometimes. I'm jealous of these kids since they don't have to go to school most of the time. But I can understand that's also not a good things either." Rein watched the children swinging on the swings. "I'll be going outside now." Rein ran towards the door and slid it open. Then she ran out and shouted, "Hey guys!" Some of the kids looked at her.

"Rein nee-chan!" the kids called out. "We missed you so much!" some of the kids started gathering around her.

"Sorry guys." Rein apologized. "But I'm here now. Come on! I want to play on the new playground too!" Rein ran towards the playground, holding some of the hands of the kids. She ran around on playground. She pushed the small toddlers on the swings, and played tag with some of the older kids.

When Rein reached the end of the slide, she noticed a little girl crying and talking to Camelot. She ran up to her and asked, "What happened?"

Camelot put on a worried look as she tried to wipe the little girl's tears away. "Someone new arrived here yesterday." Camelot pointed to her. "She doesn't talk to anyone and she usually has a frown on her face. She won't tell me what's wrong and it's starting to scare the other kids. I don't know what to do with her." Camelot sighed. Rein was already on her way towards her though.

"Let me talk to her. I'll get her to cheer up." Rein did and ok sign and walked towards the little girl. The girl was sitting on a lion that was stuck into the ground by a flexible spring. She just sat there, staring at the ground. "Hi there. How are you?" The little girl looked at her but then went back to looking at the ground. "What's wrong?" She still never answered. "Can you at least tell me you're name?" Still ignored. With every passing minute, Rein grew angrier and angrier. _Oh! I've got an idea!_

When the girl stopped hearing Rein ask her questions, she looked at her. Only to meet eye to eye with some stupid face Rein made. Her eyes were point horizontally outward, with her tongue sticking out. The girl almost laughed, but she covered her mouth before she could.

"Aha! You smiled! Success!" Rein said as she did piece sign. The girl's face reddened with embarrassment. "There's nothing wrong with smiling. You can show it off." Rein slowly took the girl's hand off her mouth. First the left, then the right. But the girl was still trying to hide it. "Just smile," Rein put her fingers in her mouth and pulled them outwards. "wik wis." Rein said. The girl seemed to give off a small laugh this time. "There, that's how you do it!"

"Nee-chan, you're face looks weird!" the girl commented. Rein got stabbed by that comment.

"That really hurt you know..." Rein mumbled. "Well, can you tell me you're name now?" Rein stared into her blue eyes.

"Milky." she replied, the smile still on er face.

"That's a wonderful name. Like the Milky Way Galaxy." Rein said. Milky nodded and smiled widely in reply. "I think I know what's wrong now." Milky stopped and stared at her. "You're just shy aren't you?" Milky looked at her questioningly. "Come on. Let's introduce you to the other kids." Rein held out her hand. Milky hesitated for a second, but she took Rein's hand. They walked over to the playground where Rein tried to introduce her.

The kids seemed to back away a bit, giving her mean looks and such. "Nii-chan, she's the evil girl!" a little boy pointed out. Milky just hid behind Rein.

"Don't say that!" Rein scolded. "She's not a bad person. Just try and get to know her better. Here, try talking to her." Rein stepped aside revealing a surprised Milky. She tried hiding behind Rein again, but Rein kept her hand in front of Milky's face so she couldn't run behind her. "Just give it a try Milky. What game do you want to play?"

"I want to play..." Milky started. At first she looked down, worrying Rein. "I want to play hide-n-seek!" she shouted, scaring everyone. She looked up, seeing surprised faces. Then she looked back down, on the verge of crying. Suddenly, everyone started laughing. Milky then looked up again.

"If that's all, then let's play!" one of the kids in the crowd announced. Everyone agreed and Milky's face brightened.

"Rein Ne-chan, you're counting first!" another kid announced.

"Aw, what?! Alright. I'll go count by the tree." Rein ran towards the tree and leaned on it. Then she started counting loudly. "1...2...3..." she continued all the way up to 10. "Ready or not, here I come!" The game went on for about an hour until something sudden happened. The kids started gathering around the tree Rein was counting on.

"Look, look!" Rein ran over to the crowd that was gathering. "It's Shade!" _Shade?_ Rein thought as she stared up the tree. She looked up to see a boy with purple hair sitting on the tree.

"It's so loud. What's all the ruckus?" he glanced through the crowd of children below him, his gaze falling on Rein. "Who's girly over there?" Shade asked. Rein pointed at herself in surprise. He nodded.

"My name is Rein." she shouted up to him. He stared at her for awhile before one of the kids interrupted.

"Shade, come play with us!" the kids shouted. They started shouting again for Shade to come down and play with us. Shade just sighed, rubbed the back of his head and jumped down the tree branch. All the kid started running back to the playground, some grabbing Shade's arms and dragging him there.

"Hey! Wait a sec! If you grabbing onto me like this, I'll fall!" Shade shouted. Two of the kids were grabbing each of his legs, his arms were also being held onto by children and he was being piggy-backed by one more. Rein started laughing.

"The kids really seem to like you Shade!" Rein laughed. Shade just sighed. He took one more step, and fell on his face. The kids now sitting on him. When Shade looked back up, he gave off a faint smile.

"I guess they do." He said. "Now I suggest you watch you're back." He pointed to a crowd of kids who started running towards Rein.

"Now it's your turn Rein Nee-chan!" the kids said.

"Eek! Stay away!" Rein said as she started running from them. She kept at a slow pace so it seemed like the kids were fast enough to catch up to her. But in the end she really was caught. The kids grabbed onto her legs, arms, and Milky piggy-backed her. Rein wasn't strong enough to stand up so her body gave out and she fell over. She pouted. "Man, I was caught." She looked at Shade and gave him a smile.

After they got up, the kids went back to playing on the playground. Shade and Rein took a break and sat next to the tree. "Hey Shade. Why have I never seen you here before?" Rein asked.

"Well, I usually play in the mornings and sleep during the rest of the day." he said bluntly.

"Isn't that called laziness or something?" Rein stated.

"What?"

"N-Nothing. But what do you mean by you play in the morning and sleep during the rest of the day? Does that mean you sleep here or what? I never saw you on the tree before." Rein said, trying to think about when she looked at the tree. "Well at least I think I haven't."

"Actually, I'm a spirit that lives inside that tree." He pointed towards the tree that flowers started blooming on.

"Well, I see..." Rein froze for a sec. "SPIRIT!?"

"Nice reaction." he replied normally. Rein was still in shock. "Yeah. I can only come out when the flowers on the tree start to bloom. Once fall comes, it's good-bye til next spring."

"Seriously?"

"What? You don't believe I'm a ghost?" Shade said as he stared at her with a sour face.

"Of course not!" Rein said. "You look completely human!"

"Well, only the kids can see me so I usually play with them here. But right now I'm wondering, 'how can you see me?'" Shade stated as he placed his hand under his chin. "All I can think of is that you have a pure heart like the kids but, that doesn't seem like the case to me." he said bluntly. _He's in total denial!_ Rein thought as she stared at him in shock.

Before Rein could say anything else, Milky came up to them. "Milky!" Rein said as she waved to her.

"Hey Milky. Seems you finally made some friends." Shade said as he gave her a smile. Milky nodded in reply.

"You know Milky?" Rein asked. "But they said she was brought here late last night. You usually said that you slept the rest of the day."

"Yeah, well. Last night when all the kids went to bed, she wandered out here. I happened to be relaxing on the tree when I found her trying to run away, so I stopped her." Rein looked at Milky who didn't seem to be understanding what they were talking about. "I talked to her a bit and she got somewhat better. Now she's here making new friends."

"Hear that Milky? Shade's proud of you!" Rein smiled. Milky fidgeted around her hands behind her back as though she wanted to say something.

Finally she blurted out, "Thank you, Shade nii-chan, Rein nee-chan!" Shade and Rein flinched at the sudden shout. After recovering, Rein gave her the 'ok' sign. Milky smiled and ran back to the other kids.

"What'd you do to help her?" Shade asked as though thinking she didn't help Milky at all.

"Well, for your information, I introduced her to the other kids. She looks perfectly happy now." Rein said as she watched Milky run around. "Seems Narlo has taken quite a liking to her now."

"Guess you're right." Shade responded.

"Alright! I want to go and play on the playground again. Come on Shade, they're waiting for the both of us." Rein held out her hand towards him. He looked at her hand, then at her, then back at her hand again. "Come on Shade!" Shade sighed and took it. She helped him up and they ran over there.

They played on the playground for awhile more. "Someone push me on the swing!" Rein said as she sat on the swing. At least two kids pushed her and she went higher and higher and she was about to reach the very top again, the swing flung her off. "Uwah!" Rein said. She prepared herself for a face plant when she suddenly started floating in the air. Then she was placed back on her feet. "I floated?"

"Ah! Shade did his magic again!" Narlo stated.

"You're so careless you know?" he said as he walked up to her.

"Well it's not my fault!" Rein pouted. Shade gave off a small chuckle which made Rein pout more. "Just shut up!" Everyone kept laughing.

"Shush! Looks like I have to go."

"Huh?"

Shade pinched her cheeks and leaned in closer to her. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow right?" Rein blushed and tried to pull Shade's hands off her cheeks but couldn't. So instead, she nodded. He finally let go and smirked at her, making her blush even more. A strong gust of wind blew by, causing Rein to close her eyes so she didn't get any dust in them. When Rein opened her eyes again, Shade was gone.

"Aw, Shade disappeared." a little girl said. Camelot walked outside.

"It's time to inside everyone." The kids started running inside. "And I'm pretty sure it's time for you to head home Rein." Rein nodded and smile.

"Bye guys. I have to go!" Rein said as she ran inside and out the front door. She gave one last wave before officially leaving and heading home.

She entered her house, took off her shoes and walked to the dinner table. "Hi Fine! I see you're still eating!" Rein said as she skipped in. Fine stopped and looked up.

"What happened to you?" Fine asked. "Why are you so happy?"

Rein just trotted by Fine and sat on the couch. "I don't really know actually."_  
_

Fine continued eating her pasta. "Well you're starting to creep me out..."

"Alright." Rein replied, as though she ignored her. Fine just sighed. "Anyways, did you figure out our homework?"

Fine dropped her fork on the plate. "OH MY GOSH, I DIDN'T!"

"WHAT!? YOU SERIOUS!?" Fine nodded furiously and the both of them started running around frantically.

* * *

When Friday passed and Saturday came, Fine and Rein were forced to go to extra classes. "Can't believe we got a short notice on those classes." Fine said.

"I know right! I was hoping we weren't going to get those classes." Rein sighed. They entered the school at twelve and got ready to learn. The extra lessons dragged on for about three hours. Once it finished, the got ready to go home.

"Oh Rein, I'll be out today. Bright invited me to go to a new ice cream shop somewhere around here." Fine said. Rein was suddenly reminded of her appointment with Shade and the kids today.

"I have to be somewhere too. See you later Fine!" Rein said as she dashed the three blocks towards the orphanage. "I'm here!" Rein shouted as she opened the door to the orphanage.

"Wow, Rein. I thought you weren't going to make it. You're not here this late on weekend usually." Camelot said as she picked up some toys and placed them in a box.

"Yeah. I had extra lessons. Turns out I'm failing school." Rein laughed. "Well, I'm going to go play with the kids." Rein walked passed her and opened the door to the backyard playground. "Guys!" Rein shouted.

"Rein nii-chan! You came!" They said. Rein walked up to them and bent down a little.

"Yep!" Rein replied. "I wasn't going to miss out on seeing you guys today."

"Rein nii-chan! We need help!" Milky said as she pushed her way to the front. "Shade has been in a bad mood and he won't play with us!"

"What? Why? Where is he?" Milky pointed to Shade who was sitting by a tree, his back facing the rest of them. He seemed to be too far to hear the commotion. "I'll talk to him. You can continue playing for now." Rein started walking over there. Once she reached Shade she said, "What's wrong with you!?" Rein shouted, making Shade fall onto the ground. "Giving kids the cold shoulder when they asked you to play with them! What kind of older brother are you!?" Rein scolded. Shade looked back, an angry look on his face.

"What about you huh? You were so close to breaking your promise with me and the kids." Shade said, straining to make sure his sounded calm.

"Well I'm here now!" Rein shouted. Shade calmed down and got up from the ground.

"Yeah, you're here now. That's all that matters." Shade said. Rein couldn't tell whether he was relieved or angry though. "Now that you're here, we can play with the kids now. Let's go." Shade grabbed Rein's hand and pulled her over there.

"Hey guys! I got Shade to play with us again." Rein shouted cheerfully. The kids came running towards them.

"Come on! Let's play tag! Lat's play tag!" they all cheered. The both of them agreed with Rein being 'it.' They all ran around and Rein did a mad-dash and ended up tackling Shade to the ground when she tagged him. But instead of worrying about how he was, she laughed causing Shade to laugh too.

"Sorry Shade." Rein said as she rolled off of him and sat up.

"It's alright. But that is some football skills you have there." Shade chuckled as he sat up as well.

Rein placed her hands on her hips and arrogantly said, "It's all in legs." The look on Rein's face made Shade laugh even more.

"That's a lie." he laughed. He got up and helped Rein up. "You guys can continue playing. Her and I are going to take a break over there ok?" Shade pointed towards the swings and started walking over there. Rein followed behind. Once they were out of the kids' hearing range, Rein started talking.

"Why'd you stop playing?" Rein asked.

"I wanted to take a break. Those kids can be tiring you know?" Shade responded.

"That is true..." Rein looked up at the tall trees. The leaves were a variety of fall colors. They had orange, red, and yellow leaves on the trees. "Spring is so close to ending."

"Yeah." Shade sadly replied.

"But everything still looks so pretty! The light from the sun makes everything look like a painting!" Rein said as she picked up some leaves and threw it up in the air. The light glowed through each one, making it seem brighter. Some of the leaves ended up falling on her though.

"So careless. You have leaves all over yourself now." Shade said as he got up.

"Get them off! Get them off!" Rein said as she childishly shook her head around. He started wiping them off for her instead.

"I think I know now..." Shade said as he leaned a bit closer. Rein's face reddened.

"What?"

"Why you can see me..." He stepped back and raised his hand. He first directed it at Rein. "When I do this." Then he lifted up his hand. "It's almost as if you're also a spirit." Shade smirked. Rein just stared at him, her heart racing quickly. _I can't help but be captivated by him._ Rein told herself as she smiled gently in reply. Shade then put her down.

"I just remembered that once spring ends, we'll have to part ways until next year right?" Rein looked at Shade, a sad look on his face. "Shade?"

"Oh, um, yeah." Shade said. After about another hour of playing, Rein finally left the orphanage and rested.

At least a month passed and Rein had been playing with Shade and the kids almost everyday. Each day, Rein would be eager to meet the kids and especially Shade.

Rein started running towards the orphanage two days before spring ended. The trees were so close to being bare. Rein ran towards the orphanage, greeted Camelot and went to greet the kids. "Rein nii-chan! You're here today too!" Milky shouted.

Rein crouched down to be eye level to Milky. "Look at you Milky. You came here just a month ago all shy and shtuff and now you're playing with everyone here. I'm so happy for you!" Rein said. Milky nodded in happiness. Rein looked around and realized that Shade wasn't there. "Hn? Where's Shade?" Milky suddenly looked at her with a confused face.

"Who's Shade?" Milky asked. Rein froze for a second. _Eh?_ Rein got ready to leave when the kids were called back inside. But she encountered Shade before she could take one step forward.

"Shade." Rein started. "What's the meaning of this? Why don't any of the kids remember you? They don't even seem to know anything about a spirit." Shade still kept silent. "You weren't even here today. What does it mean?" There was a long pause before Shade answered her question.

"I never said this before, but I am forbidden to interact with any humans. There isn't any punishment if the person gets involved by themselves but if I get involved with the person, I have to erase all their memories, up until the leaves of the tree fall." Rein stood there, shocked."If I break even that rule, then my existence will be completely erased from this world." _Erase... the memories?_ "I've been doing this every year."

Rein gripped her hands. "Why didn't you tell me something like this, from the begininng?" Rein said. The tears forming in her eyes. "Something that was that important... why didn't you tell me this before." she sobbed.

"Rein..."

"Shade, you idiot!" Rein ran passed by him and into the orphanage then out to the front door. Shade just turned towards the tree and placed his head on it.

"Of course I couldn't tell you." he said.

Rein sat inside her room, her head resting on the pillow of her desk. _The leaves are falling._ Rein thought. _I will definitely forget like everyone else. I will forget all about him. _Rein sat up, her hands gripped tightly. "If I had never met Shade, then I would have never felt these feelings." Rein looked up and out the window. "I received so much from him. So..." Rein paused for a second. "What can I do now?"Rein looked up again and decided something. "Ok."

When Rein had woken up, it was ten in the morning. She stretched and yawned. _I bet that lazy Shade is asleep right now._ Rein thought as she laid on her arms. _I should go and visit them now. I still have something to do._ Rein got dressed and snuck out of her house. She quietly walked the three blocks to the orphanage like she always did. Then she knocked on the door. Luckily Camelot was awake to open it.

"Oh my. Rein, you're early. You already know that the kids are still asleep right?" Camelot said as she rubbed her own eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm here because I think I left something outside in the backyard. I'm busy later." Rein said.

"Alright." Camelot opened the door wider and let Rein in. Rein unlocked the back door and slid it open. Then she ran to the tree Shade owned. She took out a miniature survival kit and pulled out the small knife then she started carving onto the tree. It took at least ten minutes to engrave the message but she finally finished. Once she was done, she flipped the small knife back in and put it back in her pocket.

When Rein got ready to leave, Shade appeared. "You're really going to leave without taking a look at that?" Shade said as he pointed at the tree. Rein looked up. The sun illuminating on the trees made it looks like a blazing red flower.

"It looks so beautiful. I never thought it could look this grand!" Rein said as she clasped her hands together.

"Luckily, this tree wasn't that bare so I was able to make it look like this. I just never had the opportunity to show it to you. But I'm glad." Shade said as he looked at her. Rein looked back at him.

"What do you mean?" Rein asked, afraid of the answer.

"I'm glad that I got to see it with you in the end." Shade said. Rein's expression suddenly turned into a hurt look. _The end?_

"I always thought that if you wanted to see this with some other guy then it would be ok if I disappeared." Rein's hurt looked also turned into shock.

"You can't!" Rein shouted. Shade flinched at the sudden shout. "I don't want Shade to disappear." Rein looked down at the ground.

"You can erase my memory."

"Wha-"

"I'll definitely remember you!" Rein shouted. "Even if you erase my memories... No matter how many times you erase them... I won't forget about you!" Rein looked up, her face starting to be covered with tears. "So please, continue to let the tree bloom and wait for me." _I just want to be able to meet you once again._

Shade leaned in closer to her. "Then while you're at it, remember this too." Shade leaned closer and kissed her on the lips. Then he pulled back with a smirk on his face. "See you later, Rein."

* * *

"Rein. Rein. REIN!" someone shouted. Rein opened her eyes. She was sitting in her bed. "REIN! GET UP OR ELSE WE'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Fine shouted as she tried to pull Rein out of her bed.

"Huh? What?" Rein said. She glanced at her clock. "It's already 12!" Rein started running around getting dressed. Once she ate her breakfast, she followed Fine towards the school for their extra lessons. "When did I get so sleepy!" Rein said to herself. She looked at the surroundings, the trees closer to being bald. Leaves of red, orange, and yellow were scattered across the ground. _I can't believe spring's ending already._ Rein said as she ran towards the school with Fine.

The extra classes were only lasted for an hour which was the shortest a class had ever been. The longest being four hours. "Rein, wanna go get something to eat? I'm pretty sure a new cafe just opened up." Fine suggested.

"Sorry Fine, but I have a promise with the kids today."

"Really now. You've been spending a lot of time there lately." Fine said.

"What can I say?" Rein said as she raised her shoulders. She grabbed her bag and dashed off. When she entered the orphanage and ran to the backyard, the color of the trees seemed to make Rein cry. _I don't know why... But when I looked at the trees of red, my tears won't stop. _Rein started playing hide-n-seek. She ran towards the a tree and hid behind it. _But I know that these tears are definitely tears of joy. The reason being that it just feels that way._

Rein dragged her hand across the tree and felt an engraving on the it. She looked at it. The engraving had a heart with two names written inside. Under it was a sentence. It said:

_Rein  
__+  
Shade  
__I will never forget._

* * *

**Tht was long! gosh! I know some things were here and there but I didnt think it was tht bad. Tell me wat you think ok?**


End file.
